Data objects are common in various data processing scenarios. For example, data objects are commonly used to communicate information between a web browser and the backend server. In such scenarios, object notation such as JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) has become a widespread and accepted format for sending and receiving data objects. Traditionally, such object notation formats are text-based and human-readable.
However, scalability and performance limitations can be encountered when implementing conventional formats for data objects.
There is therefore room for improvement.